This invention relates to motion detection, and more particularly, to the detection of game movement, and that of other hunters in connection with hunting for game.
In conventional hunting practice, a party of hunters goes to a wooded area where game, such as deer, are likely to be found. The members of the party typically separate and go to different areas in search of game. Each hunter searches for the presence of game, and typically responds to perceived movement in the brush or woods. This procedure requires that each hunter remain in a state of continuous alert. During lull periods, when no game is encountered, there is a sense of apprehension, which often causes a premature reaction when the presence of game is finally perceived. The result can be tragic when the motion is that of another hunter.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to assist hunters in detecting the presence of game. A related object is to reduce the stress that often accompanies hunting when there is uncertainty when game will be located.
Another object of the invention is provided enhanced safety in hunting. A related object is to reduce the incidence of accidental firing on fellow hunters, or other persons, in the mistaken belief that they may approaching game.